


The Luke To My Lorelai

by maddiedoesntknow



Category: Gilmore Girls, Glee
Genre: M/M, Platonic Romance, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiedoesntknow/pseuds/maddiedoesntknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>early!klaine, pre "original song,” discovering their mutual love of gilmore girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luke To My Lorelai

**Author's Note:**

> I thought long and hard about what each boy's perspectives on the show would be. Hopefully, I got it right!

It was a regular afternoon at Lima Bean, just the two of them sipping coffee and chatting about their day as usual.

Kurt had passed his French test with flying colors, Blaine had picked out his next solo for Regionals– P!nk had caught his fancy. Two grande nonfat mochas and one and a half biscotti later (he got Blaine to split one after a bit of arm twisting), Kurt was about to go up for thirds when Blaine mumbled, "Slow down there, Lorelai Gilmore,” under his breath.

“What did you just say?” Kurt probed, unintentionally adding a bit too much sass. 

“Nothing, nothing! I just meant that three cups of coffee is a lot for one sitting. Not terribly healt-”

“No no no,” Kurt interrupted, “forget that. Did I hear you say ‘Lorelai Gilmore?’ As in Gilmore Girls? As in the greatest television show ever written?" 

"Hell yeah! You love it, too?” Blaine didn’t even try to hide the excitement in his voice. 

Kurt sat down, forgetting his caffeine craving. 

“Love it? Honey, I speak Amy Sherman-Palladino as a third language. If I wasn’t so fabulous at French, it would probably be my second language." 

Blaine threw his head back, letting out one of those beautifully sincere laughs that made Kurt’s heart melt to the core. 

God dammit that boy was beautiful. 

"Oh if only I had half the wit of that woman…”

“If everyone had her talent for words, the world would be a much more interesting place, that’s for sure." 

Blaine took a sip of his medium drip and nodded his head emphatically as he set the cup down. Then, as if an actual lightbulb had gone off in his head, a spark of excitement entered the boys eyes and he began waving his hands around (one of his more flamboyantly gay attributes that Kurt found rather endearing– and was secretly grateful for). 

"I have the GREATEST idea! This Saturday, you come over and we have ourselves a Gilmore Girls marathon! We can order pizza and Chinese and Indian and a bunch of different foods like they do! Oh oh oh, and we can eat copious amounts of junk food and talk really really fast all night!”

Kurt playfully scoffed at Blaine’s suggestion, holding his hand over his heart for that extra dash of dramatic effect. 

“Copious amounts of junk food? Who do you think you’re talking to, Blaine Anderson! Do you think I come about this flawless figure naturally? I might be able to talk like a Gilmore girl, but I certainly do not have the metabolism of one.”

“Oh c'mon, Kurt! I’ve seen you take down a whole cheesecake by yourself. Don’t you dare pretend this isn’t the greatest idea ever." 

Kurt could feel his cheeks redden as the memory of that night came flooding back. He had been missing the New Directions and was feeling particularly weak for leaving. Blaine, being the perfect angel that he is, sat with him the whole night and didn’t even blink an eye as Kurt ate his feelings. Kurt had thought he was the sweetest person in the world not to mention it… that is, until now. 

"You know, Anderson, sometimes I think we need a few boundaries in our relationship. I’ve embarrassed myself in front of you one too many times." 

Blaine smiled and patted Kurt’s hand, which was rested on the table. 

"I was only kidding, Kurt. Besides, your eating abilities are definitely not something to be embarrassed about. In fact, I was rather impressed by the whole thing, especially since it never seems to have any affect on your… physique.”

Kurt did not miss Blaine’s eyes travel down his body. He blushed harder. 

“Does that mean you’ve been checking me out?” he asked, trying to play it off as jokingly as possible without seeming too hopeful. 

“That’s not what I said,” Blaine replied sheepishly.

“That’s not a no." 

Blaine let out a nervous laugh, shaking is head in, what was supposed to come off as, amusement. Kurt’s heart lifted a little. 

"So,” Kurt began, wanting to change to subject before things got uncomfortable,“if we are going to have this marathon, there are a few things I need to know first." 

"Okay?” Blaine straightened up in his chair, readying himself for whatever was to come. “Hit me." 

"Who do you think Rory ends up with?”

“Pshh that’s easy. Jess, obviously!" 

"Urrhhh! Wrong! The correct answer is: Logan.”

“Excuse me!?” Blaine almost spit his coffee out. “Do you not remember that she turned down his marriage proposal?!” 

“Oh please! First off, that was in season 7 which shouldn’t even count because Palladino didn’t write it. Secondly, it was bad timing. Rory eventually realized she made a horrible mistake and they made up and live a long and happy life together,” explained Kurt, waving off Blaine’s argument. 

“Well if we’re not counting season 7, then let’s talk about how Amy left it open perfectly so that Jess and Rory could get back together! I mean that door was WIDE open after everything that happened in the book store!” 

Kurt just shook his head. 

“You’re crazy! And why do you even like Jess anyway? He was a horrible boyfriend and his attitude was even worse than his sense of fashion.” 

“Oh, his clothes weren’t that bad, and his attitude improved! He did a lot of growing up over the course of the show. I’m a firm believer in second chances and I think Rory is, too. They definitely got back together at Luke and Lorelai’s wedding.” 

Kurt leaned back in his chair, smirking. “Plus, you have a weakness for bad boys.” 

“Yeah, well that’s not… entirely false,” Blaine admitted, his cheeks turning slightly red, “but at least Jess isn’t a douche bag like Logan.” 

“Logan wasn’t a douche, he was charming!” 

“Kurt, if that’s what you think charming is then I’m worried for you.”

Kurt rolled his eyes “Oh please. It also helps that Logan was clean cut and blonde. I’ve always had a thing for blondes…”

Something inside of Blaine panged. He suddenly felt very self conscious about his hair color.

“And he really loved her!” Kurt finished.

“They all really loved her.” 

“Oh sure, Jess loved her so much he left without telling her,” Kurt teased.

Blaine slammed his coffee cup down. “He left BECAUSE he loved her! GOD were you blind when you watched the show last?” 

Their voices were getting progressively louder and people were starting to stare. 

“Okay okay,” Kurt motioned for a need in volume change, “let’s try to find some common ground here. What’s something that we can agree on?” 

“That Dean sucks,” Blaine responded immediately.

“Oh my god yes Dean is the worst.” 

“Too possessive” 

“And who builds someone a CAR for a three month anniversary?!” 

“A creep.” 

“Agreed.” 

Both boys burst into laughter which didn’t at all help the staring people situation. They eventually settled down, resting into comfortable smiles and long looks. Blaine was staring so deeply into Kurt’s eyes that Kurt almost forgot how to breathe. It was like he was looking for something, something that he thought was in Kurt. 

Kurt hoped he would hurry up and find it already. 

The silence was becoming too much for him so he began again, “I bet we can both agree that Lorelai belongs with Luke.” 

Blaine broke out of his trance with a little shake of his head. 

“Oh of course! Luke and Lorelai forever.” 

Kurt began tapping his fingers on the table. “Although… I sort of have this soft spot for Christopher…” 

Blaine gently covered Kurt’s dancing fingers with his hand. 

“I’m gonna stop you right there before this gets messy again.” 

Their hands stayed like that for awhile, one on top of the other. Both the boys were staring at them but neither one dared to move. 

Finally, it was Blaine’s turn to break the silence.

“Sooo,” he began, moving his hand from on top of Kurt’s to around his coffee cup, avoiding eye contact, “does Saturday work for you? For the marathon?”

Kurt had to pull himself out of their moment, trying to focus his brain power on remembering his weekend schedule.

“Well I have an English paper due Monday, but if I finish that Friday night then I can dedicate all of Saturday and Sunday to Stars Hollow.” 

“Sounds good! I’ll have to convince my dad to watch the game upstairs. That way we can take over the basement and the big screen.”

Things grew quiet again between them. That had been happening a lot, ever since Valentine’s Day. 

Kurt moved to get up. “So yeah… I’m gonna go grab that third coffee.” 

Blaine shook his head, “ You know I wasn’t kidding about slowing down. Too much coffee isn’t good for anyone.” 

“Thanks for the lesson, Luke Danes.” Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“Sure thing, Lorelai.” 

Kurt smiled, turning towards the counter. He’d be Lorelai as long as Blaine was his Luke. 

Don’t they get together in the end?


End file.
